escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Degrassi: The Other Generation
Degrassi: The Other Generation (later renamed Degrassi) is a Canadian teen drama television series set in the Degrassi universe, which was created by ESCIsrael in 2017. The series follows an ensemble cast of students at Degrassi Community School who face various challenges often seen as taboo such as graffiti, sex, teen pregnancy, bullying, date rape, drug abuse, self image, homosexuality, self-injury, suicide, abortion, domestic violence, death, racism among many other issues. The show became the most popular ETV program following its premiere, and kept that status until the second half of the second season; being beaten by Doctor Who. However, the series has remained ETV's second most popular program for years. In August 2023, ETV confirmed that the series would end with its eighth season. This comes after heavily decreasing ratings and the fact that the seventh season featured a new class which started at Grade 11. Additionally, both of the series' spin-offs, Doctor Degrasi and Summer Days both were cancelled in 2022 after two and four seasons respectively. It was later announced that the season would be supersized to include 32 episodes, the highest amount in the history of the series. ETV stated that "although it may not seem logical, considering the ratings, that it would be worthwhile to give their first success a proper conclusion." ETV also quietly announced later that 15 additional Minis would be ordered, for a total of 20; this ties the fourth season for most Minis. Stanford stated that the series could return in a few years time "in some shape or form". ETV's streaming service Now stated that "they would be interested in reviving on if the series proved and persisted to continue be popular with the new generation of kids". The series was ultimately not shopped to other networks, with Stanford saying on behalf of the crew members, "Maybe we could keep the series going on for a few more years with another network, but we'd rather wait some years and come back strong with new ideas." Seasonal format Each season, the series includes features which are typically used: * * * ** * * (onscreen/offscreen) Classes * Class of 2021 Contains characters not limited to Sonja Hernandez, Cathie Roberson, Tim Hughes, Mads Pearson amongst others. The first class' graduation aired in 2021; the only to air in the graduating year. * Class of 2022 Contains characters not limited to Anne Lewis, Nicki Henderson, Patrick Clark, Dana Carlson amongst others. The second class' graduation aired in 2023. * Class of 2025 Contains characters that will be introduced in Season 6. * Class of 2026 Contains characters that will be introduced in Season 6. Showrunners Showrunners are in charge of the overall storylines and the creation of the episodes. Numerous have been appointed, with an exception for the first creators. Italics mark the main showrunner. * First era ''(seasons 1–8)'' ** Nicky Stanford (seasons 1–8) ** Jaclyn Albert Stanford (seasons 1–2; 4–8) ** Jadalyn Grisham (seasons 1, 3) * Second era ''(seasons 9–16)'' ** Jadalyn Grisham (seasons 9–12; 15–16 co) ** Theo Bouchard (seasons 10–12 co; 13–14, 15–16 co) ** Julie Benavides (seasons 13–14) * Third era ''(season 17–)'' ** Theron Wilhite (season 17– co) ** Vania Morrissey (season 17– co) : They both were also in charge of episodes 1 through 3 of season 9, though were uncredited, due to internal changes from the new showrunner and direction of the show. Series overview Series overview Note: * Seasons 1-4 were counted as one school year. * Seasons 5-8 were counted as one school semester. * Season 8C was additionally counted as one school year. Critical reception Special episodes How I Met Your Father In a dramatic fashion, a character was revealed to have a baby and in seasons 5, 6 and 7 the story of how the character met the father is eventually revealed in the final two-parter in season 7. Thanks to high reception and ratings, ETV suggested the possibility of the outcome of the "Degrassi-HIMYF" storyline. It is one of the many pilot ideas for a spin-off of some sort of the original 2021 class, as promised by ETV for at least 13 episodes. ETV later stated that they had received 9 proposals by the Degrassi producers and an additional 79 from public; this which would be whittled down by both the producers and ETV to find the most suitable spin-off. ETV later announced that they and the producers had whittled down the number to 17, with HIMYF still in the running; four of 17 will be ordered a pilot with one being ordered to series. However, the Degrassi producers stated that they had took a liking to many of the ideas, and that they would "definitely" incorporate "a few episodes" to show other characters, in the spin-off. These plans were ultimately all cancelled with ETV stating "Any new spin-offs or reunions of the show would be more special in many more years, with the cast have not appeared as these characters for awhile. Until then, it's a wrap for these characters." Ratings : 3.47 million viewers if Degrassi: School Days is counted, which managed to obtain 2.76 million viewers alone. : As of episode 2x13.